Mikey's Mad Skills
by CaptainJSparrow23610
Summary: Mikey was never taken seriously, not by his brothers, or even his sensei. Although that changed one night when it was Mikey's plan that got his brothers out of danger and ensured the success of the mission... In the weirdest way.
1. Trouble

**I watched the TMNT 2012 episode: "Vengeance is Mine" recently and I had an idea, so I turned that idea into a story!**

**Note: if you find that the dialogue does not correspond with the actual episode, don't worry. I meant to do that. In some places it corresponds, in others, it doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012, or any other version for that matter... But I would absolutely love to!**

"So, we all good with the plan?" Leo asked his brothers after a thorough explanation of the mission to rescue Karai. "I'm on board for the whole 'rescue Karai' thing, but if were going through the trouble of invading Shredder's lair, we gotta take him down once and for all!" Raph argued. Leo sighed. "That's too risky, Raph. I told you, we get Karai and get out. That's the mission. Any more questions?" "Uh, yeah! Why do I have to be bait when Donnie lazes around in the ShellRaiser?!" Mikey complained. "Well, someone's gotta be the getaway driver, and I'm not lazing around!" Donnie shot back. "Look, everyone is important here!" Leo said, trying to stop his brothers from fighting.

"Disagreement about the mission is never a good way to begin" Master Splinter said, startling the four turtles. "Leonardo, may I speak with you?" It was more of an order than a question, so Leo silently obeyed and followed his sensei. Once they were alone, Splinter said,"I know you are anxious to free Karai, but a plan that leads to confrontation with the Shredder is doomed to failure." "Even if we have to face Shredder, isn't it worth it to rescue your own daughter?" Leo asked. "I'm not willing to risk your lives, or my daughter's!" Splinter said, then he walked away as Leo said, "Hai, sensei."

Once Leo got back, Mikey asked, "So... is that a no–go on operation 'Rescue Karai'?" "No, Splinter's wrong, we can't wait." Leo replied. "Then let's do this!" Raph said.

Later...

Donnie was in the ShellRaiser giving his brothers cover from a distance, Mikey was distracting Rahzar and Fishface, and Leo and Raph snuck in from the sewers.

The lights in Shredder's lair went out. Rahzar and Fishface saw shadows on the roof cast by the moon's glow, and they rushed up as fast as they could to see who was there. All they could see though, were more shadows. Rahzar went one way and Fishface went in another, following the shadows. Pretty soon, though, they crashed into each other and realized that the whole thing was a trick as soon as they saw Mikey. "It's the little one, probably meant as a distraction." Fishface said. "The real battle is down there" Rahzar said, pointing to the inside of the building. "Come on! I was just starting to have fun!" Mikey complained. "We'll get you later!" Fishface said as he ran to get inside the building.

Meanwhile, with Leo and Raph...

Leo and Raph had freed Karai, and were heading out until Karai asked them, "How did you get past Tiger Claw?" "They didn't." A voice said. Tiger Claw. In both Leo and Raph's head there was only one thought: this was not good.

Donnie, having hacked into the security cameras, saw that Tiger Claw was about to attack Leo and Raph, so he decided to try the dog whistle. "Let's hope this dog whistle works on cats!" Donnie said before he hit the button. A very high pitched whistle rang out in the tunnel, but for some reason, it didn't have any effect on Tiger Claw, except that it made him angrier.

He attacked Raph, Leo, and Karai at full speed. Raph dodged a lot of Tiger Claw's attempts to hit him, and tried many times to land a blow with his sais, but it was no use, as Tiger Claw was much better than even Raph. Leo didn't dodge much, but instead blocked Tiger Claw's hits using his katanas. Karai had found a sword earlier and decided to use it to help attack Tiger Claw. She jumped from in between Raph and Leo, sword drawn. Tiger Claw caught the blade in between his paws, bent it in half, and threw it to the side. Then he grabbed Karai and shook her like a rag doll, then he threw her back into the prison. Tiger Claw hit Raph a few times, even scratched his leg, but Raph kept going. When Tiger Claw landed a good blow to Raph's head, Raph was thrown towards a wall where he crashed into it, then his world went black.

Leo, seeing that his brother was down, was furious, and he knew just who to take it out on. Leo and Tiger Claw battled for a good seven minutes before Tiger Claw hit Leo in the side of his head with the back of one of his own katanas, and Leo was also out.

Donnie watched from the ShellRaiser in horror, and decided that it was up to him to do something about this. Donnie jumped out of the ShellRaiser, grabbed his bo staff, and went into the sewers to get to Leo and Raph.

Mikey was casting shadow puppets and comparing them to see which one was the scariest. When Mikey saw Donny run out of the ShellRaiser, he wondered what could be going on. As soon as Donnie was out of sight, Mikey hopped down and ran into the ShellRaiser.

When Mikey was in the ShellRaiser, he looked around for anything out of the ordinary. The monitors of Donnie's computers were on, and they showed something truly scary. Leo and Raph, Mikey's brothers, were being dragged by Tiger Claw to the main room if the lair. Mikey was about to leave to help when he saw Donnie come into the scene. Mikey watched, terrified, as his older brother was beat up by Tiger Claw and was added to the pile of turtles he was dragging to the main room.

**So, what will Mikey do? Find out in chapter 2, ( wow that rhymes ) up in one and a half weeks!**

**~Cap'nJS**


	2. Gear Up

**OH YEAH! New chapter you've been waiting for! Aaaaaannnnnnd... ACTION!**

Mikey was scared, but he knew he had to do something for his brothers. Mikey looked around and saw a gas mask.

Flashback

_Mikey and his brothers were in Shredder's lair, and from the corner of Mikey's eye, he could see a fog machine being carried into one of the rooms._

Flashback end

He had an idea. Mikey grabbed the gas mask and went into the lair through the sewers with the mask in his hand.

As soon as Mikey was in the lair, he looked around to see whether any enemies were around or not, and didn't see any. Mikey got out of the sewer and started searching for a kitchen, and he found one surprisingly quickly.

Inside the kitchen was everything he needed, so Mikey started to stock up on supplies. Powdered pepper, ketchup, mustard, two spray bottles, and two of the largest pans he could find. Mikey carried the pans in his hands, and the spray bottles filled with water, powdered pepper, ketchup, and mustard were tucked into Mikey's belt.

Why shredder had a fog machine, Mikey didn't know. Maybe for a dance party? A magic show? Nah, Shredder doesn't do those types of things. Anyway, Mikey needed it now to save his brothers.

Mikey searched in four other rooms before he found a room labeled "Hamato". Mikey went inside. What he saw made his jaw drop. The room was filled with blueprints, big deadly–looking weapons, and a variety of different kinds of poisons. Mikey concluded that it was probably to kill him and his family. He shuddered. This was not good. The fog machine was probably to spread poison in an area when to the victim it looked like harmless fog.

In the corner of the room, Mikey saw the fog machine. He grabbed it in one hand, with both the pans in the other hand and got out, he didn't want to be in that room for much longer than he had to.

Mikey carried everything to the roof, where he hid to make sure he wasn't seen as he got to work. Mikey loaded the fog machine with powdered pepper, and attached the large pans to the ends of his nunchakus. Mikey put the gas mask on himself, and last but definitely not least, the ketchup, mustard and spray bottles were tucked into his belt.

Mikey went close to the roof, close enough that he could see what was going on inside, but he was careful that his shadow wasn't cast into the lair by the moon. Mikey looked at what was happening inside.

The voices couldn't be heard, since the glass on the top of the lair blocked out the sound, but Mikey could clearly see that Shredder was lecturing Rahzar and Fishface about something. An army of footbots were lining one wall of the room, waiting to attack when needed. Then Shredder yelled something, Rahzar and Fishface flinched, and then ran out as fast as they could. Then Shredder approached Leo, Donnie, and Raph, blades drawn. Mikey could see his brothers struggling against the rope that binded them all together, unable to move. Tiger Claw was watching over the turtles, making sure they didn't escape.

_Now would be a good time to act,_ Mikey thought as he turned on the fog machine, and pushed it inside the lair through a window, shattering some of the glass. Shredder turned towards the noise as the fog poured into the lair and spread. The first victim of the fog was Shredder, since he was closest to the spreading fog. The fog was pretty thin, but due to the pepper inside of it, Shredder couldn't see, and he started coughing.

As the fog spread even more, Donnie could smell a little trace of pepper in the air and whispered to his brothers to close their eyes and hold their breath, which since they were turtles, wasn't very hard for them. The fog spread even more across the floor and Tiger Claw was having to decide whether to keep the turtles from escaping, or help Shredder. Tiger Claw chose to stay with the turtles, but he wasn't any use when he couldn't see because of the pepper in the fog either. The three turtles could tell that the fog had spread to them by the fact that Tiger Claw was coughing. And that's when Mikey made his move.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I love that good feeling. Next chapter should be up in a week or so... Until then!**

**~Cap'nJS**


	3. Attack, Argue, Repeat

***Siren goes off* **

***Red light flashes* **

**Cap'nJS and Mikey - UPDATE ALERT!**

**Leo ( Covers his ears ) - Okay, okay, we get it! now turn that thing off!**

**Raph ****( Also covering his ears ) - Shut up, Mikey! I bet someone in Tokyo could hear ya if they listened hard enough!**

***Donnie walks in***

**Donnie - What's going on? Hey! Cap'n, Mikey, What are you doing with my siren? Turn it off!**

**Cap'nJS - Ummm... Teeny tiny problem... I don't know how?**

***Donnie face-palms, then walks over and turns off the siren***

***Leo and Raph uncover their ears***

**Leo - Why'd you make a siren, Don?**

**Donnie - I thought it would be useful for the ShellRaiser, but I didn't put it on yet**

**Raph - Cap'n, Mikey, I am SO GONNA CRUSH YOU BOTH FOR INTERRUPTING THIS FANFIC!**

***Cap'nJS and Mikey run as fast as they can* **

**Cap'nJS - But I thought I was the one who wrote it!**

**Mikey - You don't know my brother, he doesn't care if you wrote it or not.**

**Cap'nJS - I realize that now!**

***Raph continues chasing both of them***

**Cap'nJS and Mikey - AaaaaAAAaaAAaAaaaAAaAAaaA!**

Mikey jumped into the lair, and since he had the gas mask on, the pepper in the fog wasn't affecting him in the slightest, and since the fog was thin, Mikey could see in front of him.

Mikey's first victim, Shredder. Shredder couldn't see due to the pepper in the fog irritating his eyes, and Mikey took advantage of that by swinging his nunchakus ( which still had the frying pans attached to them ) right at shredder's head. Shredder's helmet and the pans made contact with a loud CLANG! And Shredder fell to the ground, unconscious... and maybe with a concussion as well. Metal man down, fuzzball to go.

Tiger Claw had heard the CLANG! and pulled out his guns which he rapid – fired in the direction of the sound, but with no luck. Mikey was already out of the way. Then Tiger Claw felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around, opening his eyes to try and see, but with no luck. Before he could make out any of the fuzzy colors he saw, something yellow blocked out his vision, and it burned. Tiger Claw yelled in rage and dropped his guns in the process as his hands ( paws ) came up to his eyes.

The yellow stuff was mustard. Mikey simply stood there aiming the stream of mustard he was squeezing out of the bottle at Tiger Claw's eyes. Tiger Claw pulled out his sword and swung it aimlessly in the direction the mustard came from, but Mikey front flipped and was now behind Tiger Claw. Mikey tapped his shoulder and Tiger Claw spun around... to be squirted in the mouth with ketchup.

Tiger Claw dropped his sword and started choking on the ketchup, and Mikey watched for a while, half in amusement, and half in pity... but more in amusement. Mikey then swung his nunchaku and with a THONK! knocked out Tiger Claw.

Just then, Mikey heard multiple footsteps. He turned around just in time to see a saw blade aimed at his head. Mikey ducked just in time. Then he put away his nunchakus and got the spray bottles in his hand with a grin. Mikey pulled the trigger and... mist poured out. This wasn't gonna do. While dodging the footbots, Mikey adjusted the nozzle on each spray bottle so now it squirted a steady stream of water. Using the spray bottles as weapons, Mikey charged at a footbot, dodging its attempts at kiling him. When Mikey got close enough, he sprayed the footbot with water. The robot short circuited and fell to the ground. Then Mikey proceeded to bring the same fate to the rest of the footbots, nearly getting impaled by a scythe in the process, but in the end he was fine, and the footbots were all destroyed. The spray bottles surprisingly still had a it of water in them, and so Mikey tucked them in his belt, they could come in handy someday.

The fog had nearly cleared out by now, and Mikey took off the mask. A few traces of pepper were still in the air, but nothing more than that.

Mikey saw his brother's weapons on the side, and took one of Leo's katanas and cut his brothers free. His brothers, noticing that the rope was cut stood up, but easily lost touch with one another. Then they tried to locate each other without talking, or they thought they would cough, and without seeing, or they thought their eyes would sting. The whole thing was really amusing to Mikey who was just standing there, watching the whole thing, trying to suppress giggles... but he couldn't take it anymore. Mikey laughed so hard he fell over, pointing at his brothers.

Once Mikey's brothers had heard Mikey's laughter, they realized that there must probably not be any fog left in the room to make much of a difference, so they opened their eyes and started breathing again.

Mikey's laughter died down after he saw his brothers' eyes open. Anger was apparent in their features. Mikey stopped laughing and looked up at his brothers. Raph fired up first,

"MIKEY! We were in trouble and you were goofing off with pans and ketchup!?" He yelled.

Mikey tried to explain, "You see, Raph, I - "

"And you were playing with my equipment." Donnie scolded. Donnie wasn't the type to get angry at the littlest of things, and setting that his equipment was okay, kept his cool.

"And why do you have my katana!?" Leo yelled as he grabbed his katana out of Mikey's hand and went to get his other one from the corner of the room. His other two brothers also went to go get their weapons from where they had been thrown in the corner of the room by Tiger Claw. Meanwhile, Mikey followed as he tried to explain what had actually happened.

"I wasn't goofing off!" Mikey said, trying to get his brothers' attention.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Leo asked, disbelieving. Mikey always goofs off. Donnie and Raph had gotten their weapons now and were standing beside Leo.

Now it was Mikey's turn to get mad, "Of course I don't expect you to believe it!" He yelled, startling Leo, donnie, and Raph, who usually don't see Mikey this mad. "I don't expect you to believe I created pepper spray fog as a distraction, I dont expect you to believe I knocked out the Shredder and Tiger Claw with pans, I don't expect you to believe I have the skills to take out an army of footbots, and of course I don't expect you to believe I saved your sorry shells!" Mikey was never believed, his word was never taken for real, even when he was being serious, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Mikey then lowered his volume and said, "I'm going to go find Karai" and he ran in the direction of the dungeons.

**And that's pretty much it for the third chapter... Since it's March break, expect more updates from me, since I will have more time to write... I'll say the next chapter will be up in 3 - 4 days, maybe... Until then!**

**~Cap'nJS**


	4. Now I Get It

**Here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for! Warning: brotherly fluff coming up ahead! **

"Wait, how does he know so much about the attack?" Raph asked, looking a his surroundings and indeed seeing a defeated army of footbots and a knocked out cold Shredder and Tiger Claw.

"It doesn't take Donnie to figure out he was there" Leo stated, and Donnie nodded in agreement. With all the tools and other stuff Mikey had with him at the time, there is a chance he was the one who got them out of that mess.

"The mask he had, it was probably used to get through the fog without feeling the effects of the pepper." Donnie said. Then all three brothers looked at each other. Then they ran off after Mikey, yelling, "Wait! Mikey!"

Mikey was faster than all of his brothers, so when his brothers caught up, he had been working on picking the lock to the jail cell Karai was in, not noticing his brothers there. The lock clicked open, and Karai quickly got out. She must've woken up earlier, since she was wide awake. When Mikey turned around, he was surprised to see his brothers thee, but little of his surprise showed up on his face as he asked his brothers, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to figure out you weren't lying" Donnie replied.

"Thanks, Mikey, we really couldn't have got out of that one without your help... erm... even though you did kinda do all the saving." Leo added.

Mikey was shocked. Coming from Leo, that statement meant the world to him, and his time Mikey didn't bother hiding the shock in his expression.

"Hey, Mike?" Raph said, grabbing Mikey's attention, along with the rest of his brothers. "Uh..Thanks." Raph said that quietly, but Mikey heard it, and so did Leo and Donnie. Karai was out of range.

Mikey grinned and his eyes teared up in happiness, and to his brother's surprise, Mikey pulled them into a big, tight, cuddly group hug, which they all returned.

"Sorry to break the moment to a million pieces, but Shredder could come down at any second..." Karai stated.

"Mikey knocked him out with a pan" Donnie said.

"Oh." Karai had not been expecting that answer.

A second later, they broke out of the group hug and Leo said, "Okay, we have to get back to the lair" His brothers and Karai nodded, and they did the most unexpected thing ever, walked right out of the front door, since obviously all the enemies in the room weren't even conscious.

All 5 ran back to the lair, and when they got back, Splinter greeted his daughter as the turtles told Splinter how Mikey had knocked out the Shredder. Splinter was quite impressed, and so was Karai after hearing the story.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie didn't underestimate Mikey again... erm... in battle. Also, Mikey kept the spray bottles and frying pans.

**That's it, people! Another story done! **

**~Cap'nJS**


End file.
